jays_fw_gamefandomcom-20200215-history
Crim's Game groups Turn 1
List of Groups active Turn 1 c-1 The Golden Army c-3 DUX c-6 The Prisoner c-16 Krunks Guys c-18 Germany 1907 C-23 Orc women of Askene C+3 Crimson Skies C+4 Aristons Galadria C+30 Bio Borg 1. Dragon Cultists* 2. DUX* 3. The Prisoner* 4. Krunk's guys* 5. Germany 1907 6. Orcish Women 7. Crimson Skies* 8. Aristons Teams* 9. Antz 10. Lizard men and Dinosaurs. 11. Goblins (Keegak) of galadria alt Everyone V Lizardmen. * 12: Princess Veja Sorthal(C-22, System), Fringewothy of Soombar* 13: Harald's group* 14: C-18, Inagua Island Bucaneers 1 - north 2 - east (plus) 3 - west (Minus) ---- Ariston's Team Ariston 1, Explores Galadria On distant Island, team is defeated and imprisoned as common criminals Dux DUX 1 goes east to Lizardman world. They go to Alt Lizardmen and Dinosaurs. They get hit hard by stalking raptors. DUX 1 Todd Stephens, X Aubrey Philip Woodard ! Grady Dejesus X Ora Davidson ! Deanne Cabrera X Only Ora and Aubrey live to tell the tale, heading back to base with news. DUX 1 returns, never having seen a Lizard man, but a few weeks later, a Clever tribe of Lizard men will find ruins of DUX1 uniform hanging out of the mouth of of raptor, and understand what it means. and they'll get *angry* at the raptors. ---- Krunk's Guys Krunk's guys's 1 , 3 people They head east one node and down to the prime. They they go through a warp to London They wander causing confusion. They return to Krunk, brining word of a world where The War hasn't happened, yet. Krunk begins gathering money to send the guys back to London for needed supplies. ---- Artiston's Guys Second group of Ariston's Guys 4 people They go to the Alt platform and Go to Everyone V Lizard Man War. They totally give away the Portal to the Goblins, but make good their escape by essentially telling the Goblin King Everything. Keegak begin exploring the System, and Set up a dealers table at Alt C+4 Orc Women 11/17 Established a trade relationship with the market at Larkana, in Alt- China v Rome Larkana 7/1 No one knows about the warp, they think the party are especially ugly local tribes-women 9/8 - Explored some around Larakana but retreated under fire from locals. ---- Harald's Group goes to C-22 Lemuria Alt - 18/10 they have looted some around the portal but retreated from fierce monsters Prime - 4/18 They took casualties but looted a serious haul Soombar - 10/20 They have become Local heroes, helping to fend off a raid by 4 armed bandits. The Princess Veja Sorthal has declared them Heroes of the Kingdom. And is seeking her own Fringeworthy Gomgo - 18/8 They made contact with Prince Falfr who is a resistance leader against Gim. 1/5 Prince Falfr thinks they're native to Gomgo, has no clue about the gate. C-23 Grey Mountains - 8/3 indifferent reception, no trade 20/15 the Ice-Orcs followed the party back and knows about the Gate, they're seeking their own Fringeworthy Moria - 17/13 grudgingly accepted, some trade 2/18 They don't know the party is from elsewhere, but are willing to accept any help that they can get. They have examples of guns. ---- Crimson Skies Group 5 People. How ruthless? 13/7 Silence ensured by bribes and threats, First trip Alt 04:00 The give offense and are hunted as demon-people as they flee Person 1 Injured, escapes back through the portal Person 2 Escapes, scott free Person 3 Escapes, Scott Free Person 4 escapes, minor injuries Person 5 Killed making a last stand for the rest. The Natives know of the portal and now consider it a source of "Demon people" to be attacked on sight. They return to Base. Then the three go back to Alt 02:00 and travel to the Market in "Louisville", exploring and asking questions. They are taken to be weird but otherwise harmless. At Alt +4 they meet Goblins setting up a dealers table, sell the Goblins a revolver for 10 gold pieces. A trade route is formed. ---- The Golden Army 2 guys (Iago and Geoff) They head to Alt and go through the Portal into Shadowrun Mythdranor 3 they are stunned and overwhelmed by it 11, they get back through the portal okay, 6, Shadowrun Mythdranor doesn't know about the portal. They head back to report to the cult. ---- The Prisoner 7, 11 The Agency is having trouble finding Frineworrthy. They are unwilling to risk such rare people to exploration. Business continues as usual. ---- Germany 1907 Beale was a Pirate on C-18, Alt 07:00. The Island of Great Inagua was supposed to be ironically named and not worth much. Beale discovered a Fringe portal there, and discovered that he could go through it. After visiting a couple of worlds and getting away with his life, Beale discovered the Prime, where the only open portal was a warp in Munich, Germany in 1904. Utilizing Gold from his own home world, Beale bought some modern weapons on the Futuristic Alt of Grand Inagua Island Then he took these weapons to Germany and showed them to the Krupps company - he'd lisence them the design if they gave him a cut, either in money or in kind. Then Beale weant home with precision made AK-207s and 75mm canon, with which his crew cut a swath of terror across the Carribean. This gave Beale more money, which he took back to Germany. Beale bought the area of land where the Warp was, and had a palace/warehouse built there. Beale fell to vices. Drugs, drink and hookers. But his activities had not gone unnoticed. Some money crossed the right palms and one night, Beale and his crew were drugged by bribed hookers. Now the German Army owns Beales palace/warehouse in Munich and is looking for their own Selection of Fringeworthy Agents to explore the Fringepaths. The Schliefen plan may go on hold as Germany discovers Bigger Fish to Fry. Category:Crim's Game Category:Turns Category:Groups